


Eight Steps Too Far

by puffintalia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, You Have Been Warned, theyre fake though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia
Summary: After a week of non-stop pranks, Lukas is starting to get annoyed.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052669
Kudos: 20





	Eight Steps Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> From the drabble/ficlet prompts on tumblr: 29: "I'm laughing because you're angry, I swear I didn't do it!"

"Okay," Lukas said. He got to his feet, the coffee still slowly dripping down his face. "It was funny the first few times. But I think that's enough." 

The kitchen was silent. Timo was paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth, Eiríkur's knife held still in the margarine. Even Peter's legs had stopped swinging. 

Lukas' voice was flat and measured, cold anger seething behind every word. The coffee was splattered down his shirt, drowning his toast, running off the table in front of him, and he hadn’t so much as wiped it from his cheek. It was a type of quiet fury Mads hadn't seen in… well. Centuries. 

Timo broke the silence. "Eh?" 

"I'm not mad," Lukas continued. 

Axel raised an eyebrow. 

"I just want to know who keeps doing this." 

The spider wobbled in his shaking fist, the soft rubber of its legs spasming with every word. 

God, there was just something about it that - 

"Doin' what?" Berwald asked, abandoning all his previous sense of self-preservation.

Mads bit his lip as hard as he could. To hear his  _ oh-so-perfect little brother _ of all people goading him on so shamelessly - 

"What do you mean,  _ what?  _ The Fanta in my shampoo bottle. The Shrek faces on all the photos. Wrapping all my stuff in tin foil. That stupid mariachi band that showed up in my office!" He slammed his hand on the table, sending droplets of coffee flying. The spider wiggled fantastically. "And now a fucking plastic spider in my coffee and, no, Timo, I will not watch my language. I know one of you is doing this and  _ it's not fucking - _ " 

The spider fell onto the floor with a splat and Mads just couldn't help himself. 

_ "Matthias Kristiansen, I swear to God."  _

He snorted so hard he slid out of his chair, curling up on the floor next to what was left of Lukas' coffee. Oh, God, oh God, the  _ look _ on his face… He laughed so hard it felt like his sides were about to split. They were just  _ staring _ . Timo started to snicker. Peter and Axel shared a glance before they both burst into giggles and even Eiríkur's lips quirked up at the corners. 

"Matthias," Lukas said again. His voice was thunderous. The spider dropped to the floor and Mads snorted again, watching it bounce so perfectly off the tile. 

"You know what? I'm done."

_ Wait, what?  _

Mads flinched as Lukas slammed the coffee cup on the counter, his laughter suddenly vanishing. He scrambled to his feet, desperately running after Lukas as he stormed out of the room. 

"No, Lukas, I-" 

"You what? Clearly you think it's funny. That's your idea of a joke, is it? How would you feel if-" 

"I'm laughing because you're so angry, I swear, I didn't do it!" 

Lukas stopped. Taking a deep breath, he folded his arms and stared Matthias in the eye. "And why exactly is me being pissed off  _ funny  _ to you?" 

Mads faltered.  _ When you put it like that…  _

"The spider?" he tried. 

Lukas just stared, unimpressed. 

"It kinda…" He failed his arms around in his best toy spider impression. "And you looked so serious… Look, Lu, I swear I didn't do it. Here, you can have my shirt, I'll clean it up. I-" 

Lukas put a hand up to stop him. "It's okay," he said, softly. "I believe you." 

Mads followed where he was pointing. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was Axel's school bag, the zip left unopened. It took him a second to decipher what was the writing in the jar said past all the glitter. 

_ For Lukas' desk.  _

"He's a little shit, isn't he?" 

Lukas just sighed. "I guess I owe you an apology." 


End file.
